what if (the day love and hate collided by Robotfan)
by Kuro Sha
Summary: Ce qui va suivre est un one shot inspiré d'une fanfiction de Robotfan. Je vous conseille d'aller la lire avant de lire l'OS, parce que si vous comptez allez la lire après… Ben… Je vais vous spoiler. Ce serait malin, hein ? Après, vous faites comme vous voulez...
1. Chapter 1

Ce qui va suivre est un one shot inspiré d'une fanfiction de Robotfan. Je vous conseille d'aller la lire avant de lire l'OS, parce que si vous comptez allez la lire après… Ben… Je vais vous spoiler. Ce serait malin, hein ? Après, vous faites comme vous voulez~

Voilà le lien vers son profile et ses fanfictions : u/10265194/

Et celui du premier chapitre de The Day love and Hate collided : s/12811912/1/THE-DAY-LOVE-AND-HATE-COLLIDED (et vous avez de la chance, elle est finie xD)

Sur ce, maintenant, c'est comme vous voulez, vous pouvez lire l'OS. Peut être que vous avez déjà lu la fiction, mais si vous êtes entrain de la lire, je vous conseille d'attendre les derniers chapitres avant de lire ce qui va suivre ^^

Sur ce : Arrivederci !


	2. Chapter 2

Drift était venu seul.

Drift était venu seul, et n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter.

Fracture avait tué Foxtrot et sa famille.

Il entendait encore les cris de haine et de désespoir du Ronin, mais pour la première fois… Ca le hantait.

Quand Drift était intervenu, il était entrain de menacer le fils de Foxtrot avec son taser. Le samouraï avait voulu l'arrêter, ou le faire changer d'avis : Foxtrot allait payer, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, même pour Divebomb et Airazor.

Primus, qu'il avait eu mal… Même maintenant la douleur n'était pas partie. Elle avait même empiré. Elle était devenue pire. Elle avait pris une autre dimmension.

Fracture se sentait dévasté. Il avait torturé la famille de Foxtrot, puis les avait tué tous les trois. Drift l'avait regardé faire avait essayé de l'arrêter, impuissant. Et il l'avait perdu à son tour. Fracture avait perdu le seul être, Airazor et Divebomb mis à part, qui le comprenait, ou du moins, l'avait accepté. Le seul être qu'il avait réellement aimé.

En tuant Foxtrot, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Ca avait été le cas, mais pendant quelques secondes seulement. Il avait contemplé le corps sans vie du Ronin à tête de renard tomber face contre terre, et il s'était redressé. Il s'était retourné vers Drift, un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait perdu en voyant le regard du samouraï.

Drift l'avait regardé avec une expression de colère, où pointait une trace de… Dégout ? Fracture ne saurait dire. Mais c'était sûrement ce regard qui lui avait fait le plus mal. Qui avait fini de détruire son Spark mis à mal par la mort de ses deux minicons.

\- Drift…

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, Fracture, je t'arrêterai pour te conduire sur Cybertron.

Il lui avait ensuite tourné le dos, le plantant là, au milieu des cadavres.

Pour la première fois, il regretta d'avoir tué.

Fracture avait regardé Drift s'en aller, emportant avec lui un Spark en lambeau. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, et ça avait été comme si une chape de plomb s'était tout à coup abattue sur lui : il était tombé sur les genoux, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le retrouve au moment où il allait les tuer tous les trois ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté ? Peut être que Drift avait raison, finalement. Peut être qu'il ne méritait qu'une lourde peine. Peut être était-ce le seul moyen d'échapper à la douleur. La peine capitale, la mort.

Même maintenant, ce serait si facile… Il avait tellement de moyen de se tuer. Il avait ses lames pour s'entailler la gorge ou les poignets, ses bombes, ses… Mais il préférait mourir de la main de Drift. Ainsi, peut-être qu'il aurait l'impression de ne pas avoir tout raté.

Mais celui-ci refuserait de le faire. Il voulait l'arrêter, pour le conduire à la justice.

Mais quel était le meilleur moyen d'arrêter quelqu'un ? Fracture se souvenait du jour où il avait posé cette question à Drift. Fracture voulait que ce soit Drift qui le tue, au moins pour avoir l'impression d'avoir réussi sa mort.

Les lames de Drift croisèrent celles de Fracture.

\- Tue-moi, Drift. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est le seul moyen de m'arrêter.

Il n'y avait plus aucune joie dans ses optiques. Plus aucune moquerie. Ses optiques semblaient mornes, sans vie. Mais le plus étrange, pour Drift, c'était que, pour une fois, Fracture ne lui avait pas encore fait de coup bas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches, Fracture ?

\- Que penses-tu que je cherche ?

Fracture écarta ses lames, et Drift n'eut pas le temps de retenir les siennes avant que Fracture ne s'empale dessus. Stupéfait, Drift le regarda sans réagir pendant quelques secondes. Il retira ensuite son épée et son katana avant de rattraper Fracture qui s'écroulait sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Avoue-le…

\- Quoi ?

\- Avoue, tu m'aimes encore.

\- tu n'étais pas sensé mourir, tu le sais.

Drift s'agenouilla, laissant Fracture s'allonger sur ses genoux.

\- Bah, dans tous les cas ils m'auraient condamné à mort, alors autant la choisir…

Son ricanement lui fit cracher de l'energon. Fracture passa un bras autour du cou de Drift et se rapprocha de son visage.

\- Allez, dis-le. Fais-moi ce plaisir, Drift…

-… Oui, je l'avoue… Je t'aime toujours.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux ? … J'aurais fait au moins un choix que je ne regrette pas.

Fracture sourit, et embrassa une dernière fois le samouraï. Celui-ci ne rompit pas le contacte, et, au contraire, l'approfondit.

Dans leur dernière étreinte, qui avait un goût de mort, Fracture se sentit apaisé. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Mais s'était-il déjà senti autant tranquille ? Surtout qu'il était entrain de mourir. Sacré paradoxe. Le chasseur de primes se senti à peine partir. Toujours en souriant, il souffla :

\- On se retrouve dans une autre vie, hein ? Ne me fais pas trop attendre…

Fracture retrouva une dernière fois les lèvres chaudes et douces de Drift avant que tout ne devienne noir.


End file.
